Mision secreta: La villa del silencio
by maxrevo
Summary: NA: esta historia NO es un romance sasunaru. Misteriosos ataques afectan al pais del fuego y los ninjas de konoha son enviados para saber que traman estos terroristas. ¿Conseguiran completar esta mision sin ninguna baja?


MISION SECRETA: LA VILLA DEL SILENCIO.

Hola a todos ^^:

Bueno quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y quería orientarlo en una misión en el que los combates y la imaginación sea lo último que falte.

Bueno espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

La historia que va ha suceder surgió antes del combate de naruto contra sasuke y la escapada de sasuke. Una historia que empieza en un pequeño puesto de ramen donde naruto y sasuke disfrutan de un buen cuenco de ramen mientras discuten como siempre:

- Me da igual lo que digas pero es imposible- dijo sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- Y yo te digo que es verdad el otro día me zampe 20 cuencos de ramen seguidos-dijo naruto mostrando una cara de superioridad.

- Te digo que es imposible ni con el estomago de chouji podrías comer tanto ramen- dijo el pelinegro.

- Jajajaja me has pillado. Aunque no se con es barriga chouji podría comerse 30 cuencos si quisiera- dijo naruto mientras se reía.

- ¿A quien estas llamando gordo naruto?- dijo chouji tocando repentinamente la espalda de naruto.

- AGGGGGHHHHHHHHH CHOUJI… ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo naruto dando un bote sorprendido.

- Uf bueno dejare esto para mas tarde. Tsunade- sama os esta buscando para encomendaros una misión muy importante- dijo chouji con voz muy seria.

- Bueno espero que sea tan importante como dices chouji, ya me estaba oxidando de estar solo entrenando - dijo sasuke soltando una leve sonrisa.

- SI, da igual lo que nos echen acabaremos en un pis pas – dijo naruto muy confiado.

En cuanto chouji pestañeo vio a lo lejos a naruto y a sasuke corriendo hacia el edificio de la hokage tsunade.

No tardaron mas de 5 minutos en llegar a la habitación de tsunade. Allí les esperaba tsunade sentada firmando papeles y shizune con un montón de libros en sus brazos:

- Uf ser hokage es muy agotador y pesado- dijo tsunade mientras se secaba la frente con su brazo.

- Tsunade- sama ya han llegado naruto y sasuke- dijo shizune mientras se tambaleaba para que no se le cayeran los libros.

- ¡OH! Perfecto sentaros, os voy ha hablar de lo que tenéis que hacer- dijo Tsunade mientras le decía algo a shizune con los dedos.

Rápidamente shizune dejo en un lado los libros y fue a otra habitación a coger dos vasos y una tetera caliente y en seguida repartió una taza de te a naruto y a sasuke.

- Gracias- dijo sasuke.

- gracias shizune- neesan- dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Después de tomar un sorbo tsunade se dispuso a hablar sobre la misión.

- Bueno tenia que hablaros sobre una misión que en principio será de investigación sobre una villa que se ha dado a conocer hace poco como la villa del silencio. Según los rumores de jiraiya es una villa aliada de akatsuki y pretende hacer varios ataques terroristas alrededor de todo el país del fuego. Vuestra misión principalmente será investigar y ver lo que traman- dijo Tsunade con una voz muy profunda digna de una jefa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con `` principalmente ´´?- dijo sasuke interesado por esa información.

- Quiero decir que en cualquier momento y según lo que ocurra podría variar el objetivo, el rango, y el numero de ninjas de la misión. Bueno y eso era todo prepararos y recoger las cosas que veais necesarias saldréis dentro de 3 horas- dijo tsunade.

- Hmmmm esta misión suena interesante- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa.

- AGGGGG una misión de investigación que aburrida- dijo naruto un poco decepcionado.

- NARUTO DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y PREPARATE YA- dijo tsunade con un potente grito.

- GUAAAAAA… ¡lo siento me voy corriendo!- dijo naruto mientras huía corriendo hacia su casa.

- Ains este naruto es idiota- dijo sasuke con cara de decepción.

Cada uno se fue a su casa, comieron rapidamente se pusieron su ropa de viaje y prepararon la mochila y la bolsa con suministros y armas para el viaje y transcurridas las tres horas llegaron a la puerta de konoha donde esperaba tsunade:

- Justo a tiempo, por suerte no se os a pegado el fallo de llegar tarde de kakashi… Y hablando de kakashi el y shino os esperan en las afueras de la villa del silencio, seguid este mapa y llegareis al campamento de kakashi, el ya el os dará el resto de información sobre la misión que tenéis que hacer y… Buena suerte con la misión- dijo tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Tsunade- sama- dijo sasuke.

- Si gracias obasan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa,

- Que no me llames obasan- dijo Tsunade dándole un golpe a naruto en la frente.

Después de eso Naruto y Sasuke se encaminaron hacia el campamento con decisión.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado en el próximo capítulo comenzara la misión y se descubrirá quienes son los enemigos de nuestros héroes^^.


End file.
